<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at the sound of the bell by nephirious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637836">at the sound of the bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephirious/pseuds/nephirious'>nephirious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting &amp; Messaging, College, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephirious/pseuds/nephirious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lancer: GUYS UR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS</p><p>keith: what</p><p>hunkuwuw: ooh, should we guess?</p><p>pidgerwidger: what is it this time</p><p>lancer: remember lotion??</p><p>keith: ..lotion?</p><p>lancer: BKREBGKJ AUTOCORRECT SORRY<br/>
lancer: *LOTOR</p><p>keith: um<br/>
keith: no?<br/>
keith: should i know who this person is</p><p>hunkuwu: lotor??<br/>
hunkuwu: didn’t he leave the school after<br/>
hunkuwu: you know</p><p>pidgerwidger: man, those were good times</p><p>keith: hi just thought i’d ask<br/>
keith: who the fuck are y’all talking about</p><p>lancer: TEXAN KEITH HAS BEEN SPOTTED</p><p>pidgerwidger: a rare cryptid indeed</p><p>keith: SHUT THE FUCK UP<br/>
keith: are u guys going to tell me who this lotor guy is or not</p><p>lancer: hmmmmmmmmm i dunno<br/>
lancer: let me think about it</p><p>keith: i stg</p><p>lancer: hush mullet<br/>
lancer: im trying to concentrate<br/>
lancer: jeez</p><p>pidge: lance my patience is getting pretty fucking short</p><p>lancer: good so it matches the rest of you then</p><p>pidge: don't make me come over there. </p><p>lancer: psh u dont even know where i am</p><p>pidge: yes i do. </p><p>lancer: fine, then what class do i have right now?</p><p>pidge: you don't have class. you're in your dorm. </p><p>lancer: u dont know that</p><p>pidge: yes i do. you don't have anything until physics at 10:45.</p><p>lancer: HOW HTE FUCK</p><p>keith: u sent your schedule to the group chat at the beginning of the semester, moron</p><p>lancer: my air of mystery,,,<br/>
lancer: IN TATTERS<br/>
lancer: this is truly a tragic day</p><p>hunkuwu: lance i don’t want to interrupt your dramatic monologue or anything but</p><p>pidgerwidger: SO ANYWAY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT FOR THREE SECONDS AND GET BACK TO LOTOR</p><p>lancer: jeez<br/>
lancer: someone didnt have enough coffee this morning</p><p>pidgerwidger: fuck off</p><p>lancer: aww, i love you too, katie</p><p>pidge: dont call me that, lance. </p><p>lancer: *inhales*<br/>
lancer: KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIE HOOOOLLLLTTT</p><p>pidgerwidger: …<br/>
pidgerwidger: ……..<br/>
pidgerwidger: …………..<br/>
pidgerwidger: your funeral, mcclain. </p><p>keith: did you somehow forget that she knows exactly where to find you</p><p>pidge: &gt;:)</p><p>lancer: WAIT NO I TAKE IT BACK<br/>
lancer: pidgey?<br/>
lancer: pidge im sorry i didn’t mean it<br/>
lancer: keith? hunky? back me up</p><p>keith: he meant it.</p><p>lancer: KEITH I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS<br/>
lancer: HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT</p><p>hunkuwu: oof, sorry buddy. phone died. </p><p>lancer: HUNK</p><p>hunkuwu: yes lance?</p><p>lancer: UR AS DEAD TO ME AS UR PHONE</p><p>keith: but his phone isn't dead anymore</p><p>lancer: FINE<br/>
lancer: UR AS DEAD TO ME AS UR PHONE WAS FOUR MINUTES AGO<br/>
lancer: IS THAT BETTER, KEITH</p><p>keith: yes</p><p>hunkuwu: D:</p><p>lancer: wait no<br/>
lancer: hunk thats not allowed<br/>
lancer: hunk u stop that</p><p>hunkuwu: :(</p><p>lancer: hunk no i didnt mean it<br/>
lancer: hunk i love you<br/>
lancer: hunk i would cut open my own body to provide you with warmth if you told me the a/c was too high</p><p>hunkuwu: disgusting and unnecessary<br/>
hunkuwu: but :D</p><p>lancer: yes!!!</p><p>pidgerwidger: lance if u dont tell us what u were going to say about lotor in the next 5 seconds im coming to your dorm</p><p>lancer: psh im not scared of you<br/>
lancer: ur like 3 feet tall?</p><p>pidgerwidger: im in woodshop right now.<br/>
pidgerwidger: you know, the one class where i have access to an arsenal of deadly weapons<br/>
pidgerwidge: sound familiar? or do u need a demonstration</p><p>lancer: o fuck</p><p>pidgerwidger: 5</p><p>lancer: okay so for context<br/>
lancer: since keith is a n00b</p><p>hunkuwu: transfer student*</p><p>keith: thank you, hunk. </p><p>hunkuwu:  :)</p><p>pidgerwidger: 4</p><p>lancer: lotor was a total asshat<br/>
lancer: spoiled kid from a rich family, thought he was better than everyone else. typical douchebag.<br/>
lancer: he always got his way, too, because daddy’s one of the school’s biggest donors </p><p>hunkuwu: please never call zarkon “daddy” ever again</p><p>keith: excuse me his dad’s name is zarkon<br/>
keith: is this some sort of fucking sci-fi novel</p><p>pidgerwidger: 3</p><p>lancer: anyway<br/>
lancer: long story short after awhile there were too many complaints against the guy and he and his dad booked it before lotor could be officially expelled<br/>
lancer: and now<br/>
lancer: HES BACK</p><p>pidgerwidger: 2<br/>
pidgerwidger: wait<br/>
pidgerwidger: what<br/>
pidgerwidgerr: WHAT</p><p>hunkuwu: he’s back??</p><p>pidgerwidger: explain right the fuck now</p><p>lancer: whoops, time for class!<br/>
lancer: gotta bounce</p><p>pidgerwidger: DAMMIT, MCCLAIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hunkuwu: dang<br/>
hunkuwu: he’s actually back</p><p>pidgerwidger: CONFIRMED??</p><p>hunkuwu: confirmed<br/>
hunkuwu: just saw him on my way to history<br/>
hunkuwu: he’s already surrounded by his old posse</p><p>pidgerwidger: those creepy girls?<br/>
pidgerwidger: acxa, ezor...and there was one more.</p><p>hunkuwu: zethrid<br/>
hunkuwu: yeah, them</p><p>keith: i know an acxa<br/>
keith: she’s in my english class<br/>
keith: think it’s the same one?</p><p>pidgerwidger: nah, probably not<br/>
pidgerwidger: because you know<br/>
pidgerwidger: axca’s a super common name and all</p><p>hunkuwu: pidge, give him a break<br/>
hunkuwu: you never know<br/>
hunkuwu: maybe it’s a common name down in texas</p><p>keith: hUNK<br/>
keith: NOT YOU TOO</p><p>pidgerwidger: bvesbvwjekbvkf</p><p>keith: ANYWAY<br/>
keith: i know acxa<br/>
keith: we partnered together for a project a few weeks ago<br/>
keith: she seems okay</p><p>pidgerwidger: never trust anyone that hangs around lotor.</p><p>keith: what exactly did that kid do?</p><p>pidgerwidger: honestly, it might be easier to ask what he DIDNT do<br/>
pidgerwidger: tried to buy off teachers, bullied other students to the point where some of them left the school</p><p>keith: jeez</p><p>hunkuwu: dont forget the one time he rigged the election for ASGU president<br/>
hunkuwu: by buying off other students to vote for him<br/>
hunkuwu: and enlisting his gang to blackmail anyone who wouldnt take his bribes</p><p>keith: and how exactly was this kid not expelled for that</p><p>pidgerwidger: like lance said<br/>
pidgerwidger: his dad was the garrison’s biggest donor<br/>
pidgerwidger: they didnt want to risk losing that money</p><p>keith: but they eventually kicked him out, right?</p><p>hunkuwu: not really<br/>
hunkuwu: well, not “officially,” anyway</p><p>pidgerwidger: i think he transferred to some community college<br/>
pidgerwidger: never thought he’d crawl his way back here with the reputation he’s got</p><p>hunkuwu: i wonder why they let him back in?</p><p>keith: maybe his dad paid them off</p><p>pidgerwidger: probably</p><p>lancer: IM BACJ<br/>
lancer: BACK*</p><p>hunkuwu: bacj</p><p>pidgerwidger: bacj</p><p>lancer: sHUT<br/>
lancer: anyway<br/>
lancer: who missed me<br/>
lancer: ;)</p><p>pidgerwidger: *jeopardy theme intensifies*</p><p>lancer: oh come on<br/>
lancer: you guys don’t ever appreciate me</p><p>pidgerwidger: i appreciate you!</p><p>lancer: :D</p><p>pidgerwidger: when you’re silent</p><p>lancer: D:</p><p>hunkuwu: uh oh<br/>
hunkuwu: lance, buddy, you’re not gonna like this</p><p>pidgerwidger: uh oh</p><p>keith: what happened?</p><p>hunkuwu: i just saw allura</p><p>pidgerwidger: lmao the hot RA that lance totally has a crush on?</p><p>lancer: SHE IS A LOVELY WOMAN<br/>
lancer: anyway<br/>
lancer: she wasn’t like<br/>
lancer: WITH someone, right<br/>
lancer: because when she turned me down she TOLD me that it was because she didnt want to date anyone in college because she like, wanted to focus on work and stuff<br/>
lancer: WHICH IS FINE</p><p>pidgerwidger: omg you actually asked her out???</p><p>hunkuwu: she wasn’t with anyone</p><p>lancer: okay phew<br/>
lancer: not that it would matter or anything hahaha</p><p>hunkuwu: ...right<br/>
hunkuwu: anyway<br/>
hunkuwu: she was putting up a new door decoration<br/>
hunkuwu: for the empty room next door</p><p>pidgerwidger: oh my god<br/>
pidgerwidger: don’t fucking tell me</p><p>hunkuwu: guess lotor’s our new neighbor!</p><p>lancer: W H A T</p><p>pidgerwidger: HA<br/>
pidgerwidger: get rek’d</p><p>lancer: oh please this is your problem too<br/>
lancer: dont pretend like you dont spend every second of free time you have in our dorm</p><p>pidgerwidger: ...fuk</p><p>lancer: yeah that’s right<br/>
lancer: feel our pain, pidge.<br/>
lancer: feel it.</p><p>pidgerwidger: oh im feeling it<br/>
pidgerwidger: mr. krabs</p><p>keith: hey, can i ask something?</p><p>lancer: no</p><p>keith: fuck you</p><p>lancer: i mean<br/>
lancer: sure<br/>
lancer: if you want</p><p>keith: ...<br/>
keith: anyway<br/>
keith: when you said that lotor blackmailed people<br/>
keith: did he ever go after you guys?</p><p>hunkuwu: ah<br/>
hunkuwu: yes<br/>
hunkuwu: he did</p><p>pidgerwidger: he couldn’t really find much dirt, so he kind of gave up on me</p><p>hunkuwu: but he threatened some pretty cruel things to me and lance<br/></p><p>lancer: BLAZE IT</p><p>keith: ..what?</p><p>pidgerwidger: lance, it’s 1:12</p><p>lancer: it’s never 2 early</p><p>hunkuwu: oooookay<br/>
hunkuwu: well on that note, i’m headed to lunch<br/>
hunkuwu: anyone wanna join?</p><p>pidgerwidger: yeah sure, i’ll come</p><p>keith: same</p><p>hunkuwu: meet you guys there then</p><p>lancer: i’ve got some work to do, but enjoy!</p><p>pidgerwidger: it’s college cafeteria food<br/>
pidgerwidger: we won’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess what I'm doing instead of writing the essay that's due tomorrow?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some friendly banter! Definitely no plot or anything like that ;) Stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>